


All the Devils are Here

by noctuua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hell Fest - Freeform, I'd love to tag this as horror but I think it's more thriller, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Thriller, Vaginal Sex, and to celebrate spooky season, spooky season, this was basically just an excuse to write levi x reader porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctuua/pseuds/noctuua
Summary: Hell is empty, and all the devils are here.--The Tempest, William ShakespeareYou and your friends enjoy a spooky night atHell Fest.





	All the Devils are Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello friends!!! I was dying to post this last night but it was very, very late and I had to wake up very, very early so I decided against it and am posting it now.
> 
> First of all, I'd like to mention that I borrowed the concept of _Hell Fest_ from the 2018 movie on Netflix of the same title, but aside from what the carnival has to offer, my story doesn't follow the same route. Not the best movie, but definitely not horrible either!
> 
> Second of all, I wanted to say happy spooky season!! Halloween is definitely my favourite holiday and the fall is my favourite time of the year when the weather is cooling down and things start to get cosy. I'm a _huge_ fan of pumpkin spice scented candles (thanks, TK/TJ Maxx) and Halloween lights and big, fuzzy blankets. Also love apple picking, but that's not really a thing here in Ireland much to my dismay.
> 
> Third of all, I LOVE horror movies so if you ever want recommendations, you know where to find me haha. Wanted to mention that I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/volatils). I don't post about SnK or fanfic, but if you're interested or you ever want to contact me privately, you can do so on there!
> 
> Anyways, as I mentioned in the tags, this is just a one-shot and _Hell Fest_ was just used as an excuse to have Levi and Reader get it on. It's basically porn without plot, except there's like, a tiny bit of plot.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments and feedback are always appreciated.

“C’mon,” Hange groans, bouncing softly as she drops onto your bed, the mattress springs squeaking in protest. “You _have_ to come, please!”

You glare at her over your phone, lips pulling down into a frown. 

“I don’t know, Hange,” you reply reluctantly. “It’s just going to be you and Eren and all his little friends.”

Reaching over to push your phone down from your face, Hange throws you an exasperated look, her glasses glinting in the morning light. 

“I promised Eren I’d treat him and his friends if they helped me out with my research, I was desperate for test subjects!” She exclaims, throwing up her hands for added effect. “Please, please come. I’ll pay for your ticket and buy all your food!”

Well, that’s not really something you can pass up, you think. Maybe Levi will come too. Plus, you’ve always enjoyed a good haunted house. An entire carnival of them sounds undeniably fun. 

You heave a sigh of defeat, a smile spreading across your cheeks. 

“Fine,” you agree, placing your phone on the duvet. “Do we wear costumes or...?”

Hange shakes her head in response and begins counting on her fingers. “_Hell Fest_ has four rules: no costumes, no weapons, no touching and no guests under 15.”

You nod slowly in understanding, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“Can you at least promise that we’ll get absolutely fucked?” You tease, poking Hange in the ribs and causing her to double over in a fit of giggles.

“Yes! Yes! Of course,” she gasps, cheeks red and eyes tearing at the corners. “I only told them I’d pay for their tickets and food, they can get their own Ubers home.”

You spend the rest of the day watching horror movies and deciding what to wear. It’s beyond you why Hange ever agreed to bring Eren and his friends to a place like _Hell Fest_—the woman may enjoy being scared, but she can barely sit through a horror movie, let alone survive the night drinking while being repeatedly terrified by carnival employees in scary costumes. Since being paired with Hange during your freshman year as roommates, the two of you have been inseparable, to the point that you’ve remained roommates six years later. You’re big on sharing your love of horror movies, and you’ve really tried your hardest to get her into them as well. Although Hange watches them with you, you’ll never understand how she’s still so jumpy. You’d think after six years, she’d have become a bit desensitized. 

Still, the woman loves spooky season just as much as yourself and you’ve decorated the apartment to your hearts’ content. Your sitting room is at peak cosiness, filled with pumpkin scented candles, fuzzy blankets, multicoloured gourds and twinkling bat lights. 

You don’t have to be at the carnival until 8, so you have the perfect line up of movies to get you in the mood. _Halloween_, _Alien_, _The Thing_, and _Event Horizon_. If you have time, you’ll sneak in _Hocus Pocus_; you’re not a complete sadist.

Mike and Erwin show up halfway through _The Thing_, as MacReady is testing everyone’s blood samples, the sizzle of the hot copper wire causing Hange to cover her eyes, the suspenseful silence too much to bear. As their sharp knock echoes through your apartment, Hange jumps, a startled wail ripping from her throat. You laugh maniacally as the men let themselves in, Mike jumping on top of Hange as she flails underneath her blanket and Erwin plopping himself down next to you, his thigh pressing against yours.

“Enjoying yourself?” He teases, thick eyebrows raised and a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Absolutely,” you reply with a grin. Erwin takes out his phone and you watch from the corner of your eye as he opens up a text.

“Is Sophie coming?” You ask slyly, gaze sliding back to the television. Mike and Hange are sat on the plush carpet, wrestling over the blanket for coverage. 

Erwin nudges you hard with his elbow and you gasp, laughing in response. 

“Are you finally going to make a move?”

He pushes a hand through his hair in frustration before turning to you and winking, a crooked grin plastered on his face.

“She’s coming late, but maybe, we’ll just have to see where the night takes us. Until then, you can cling to my big, strong bicep and I’ll protect you from all the wicked ghouls.”

Wrapping your hands around Erwin’s arm, you squeeze it and bat your lashes at him. 

“Oh, my handsome saviour, what ever would I do without you?” You simper in a teasing tone. 

“Speaking of handsome, is Levi coming tonight?” Erwin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and you let go of his arm to smack it lightly. 

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t talked to him in a while,” you huff haughtily, lips pouting. 

Before you can stop him, Erwin has opened up his messages with the man in question and begun writing a text.

_ES: You coming to Hell Fest tonight? Your admirer is asking about you ;)_

You claw desperately at his hand as he holds his phone away from you, arm stretched above his head as he laughs. The man’s arms are so fucking long and he’s so obnoxiously strong, your attempts are futile. He clicks send without even looking at the screen. The response comes almost immediately.

_LA: I have work tonight._  
_LA: You’re a fucking idiot._

You try not to feel too disappointed that Levi won’t be there, but you’d really been hoping to spend some quality time with the annoyingly good looking and perpetually sullen man, especially at an event like _Hell Fest_. There’s something strangely thrilling about running around at night surrounded by nightmares, alcohol and carnival food, especially with someone you fancy as much as Levi. 

You’ve known Levi for a couple of years now, but up until recently, he’d always just been the guy you found insanely attractive but were too intimidated to talk to. Which isn’t to say you’d never spoken, but you’d always felt you didn’t know him as well as the others. You’d been lucky enough to have been absorbed into Hange and Erwin’s close group of friends, most of whom they’ve known since elementary school. Now, it’s like you’re one of their own.

About a month ago, you’d ended up drunkenly making out with Levi in your bathroom during Mike’s 25th and woken up with a blurry memory and bruises littering your collar bones. As you’d trailed your fingers over the marks, you’d suddenly remembered the feeling of Levi’s lips as they caressed your skin. Two weeks later, you’d ended up practically dry humping in the bathroom stall of a bar before being rudely interrupted by Hange demanding entrance to puke the entire contents of her stomach. 

You haven’t had a chance to talk to Levi about whatever’s happening between the two of you and you’re not even sure if there’s anything to discuss or if he’s just been drunk and horny and you’ve been easy access. You high key hope it’s not the latter, but you’ve never been good at this kind of stuff and you really want to avoid catching feelings. Which is what you tell yourself even though deep down, you know feelings have most definitely already been caught. 

Eren and his friends are already waiting by the entrance when you arrive, cheering excitedly as they watch the goings-on through the fence. A man dressed in bloody clothes and wielding a massive chainsaw lunges at a group of young girls who scream shrilly, one falling on her backside, her friends hurrying off to save themselves. She laughs as she picks herself up and follows after them. Hange pays for the tickets and Eren’s group rushes through the security check before sprinting off, not bothering to wait. You’re not even sure where Hange got the money to afford all of this, but you decide not to ask, figuring she’ll tell you if she wants to. It’s not your business anyways. You’re just happy you could get a free ticket. 

The second you step through the gates of the carnival, you feel eyes on you, the hair on the back of your neck raising. But glancing around, there’s no one directly staring at you and you shrug it off. Maybe those movies are getting to you after all. 

You, Hange, Mike and Erwin head straight for the bars, downing syringe shots and potion cocktails like there’s no tomorrow. By the time you head out towards the haunted houses, you’re so drunk that you keep stumbling over your own feet and you grab onto Erwin’s elbow for support.

First stop: _Haunted High School_. 

The four of you enter the building cautiously, the main lobby lit only by neon lights, the girl at the front desk dressed as a dead cheerleader. She waves you through an ominous set of red velvet curtains, her dark hair matted with blood.

Hange grabs Mike’s hand and drags him through the entrance, pushing him forward so that she can hide behind him. You enter a hallway filled with lockers and begin to walk down, everyone alert. 

Faint opera music plays through speakers interspersed with sounds of screams, cackles and thunder strikes. You watch amusedly as Hange clings to Mike’s back, her fingernails digging into his jacket.

_BANG!_

A locker to your left smashes open suddenly causing you and Erwin to jump. Your yelp of shock evolves into a burst of laughter as Hange jumps onto Mike’s back and he sprints away down the hall towards the exit. 

As you and Erwin hurry to catch up, you find yourselves in a room with a choice and the pair nowhere in sight. _Left or right?_ You glance up at Erwin with a wide grin and point towards the right. He shrugs in response, smirking, and opens the door, bowing dramatically for you to enter first. You snort and lead the way.

The room is doused in darkness as the door swings closed behind you and you reach your hand out to grab Erwin’s wrist for reassurance. You might enjoy scary movies and haunted houses, but you’re still absolutely terrified of the dark.

A light in the middle of the ceiling begins to flicker ominously, too dim to properly reveal the contents of the small room, the click of the fuse echoing around you. A soft dripping noise takes over your senses. You can hear Erwin breathing next to you. 

“Erwin,” you whisper nervously, stepping closer to his body.

The light flashes on, blinding you momentarily and you squint your eyes, blinking rapidly to rid your sight of spots. As your vision clears, you realize you’re staring into the gaping maw of a zombie football player, the flesh of his face rotting and hanging off in ribbons, teeth revealed by the rip through the corner of his mouth. You drop your hand from his sleeve and a scream rips from your lips before you can stop it, your heart pounding and adrenaline rushing through your blood.

“Jesus Christ!” You shout, backing up against the wall, hand holding your chest. He tilts his head and shuffles closer to you, a low growl vibrating in his throat. 

“Fuck you,” you say with a laugh, hurrying towards the door and slamming it closed behind you. You can hear the eerie scratches of the zombie’s nails against the wood.

This time, you’re in a hallway lined with classroom doors, reminiscent of your old high school. Walking to the door at the end, you try to open it but the handle won’t budge. You bend down to get a closer look and realise there’s a small sign that reads:

_Find me._

You turn hesitantly to face the daunting hallway once more and take a shaky inhale in. You can do this, you think. You turn on the flashlight on your phone and open the door closest to you.

The first room is empty, chairs overturned and blood smeared everywhere. You’re initially startled by a figure at the back of the room, but shining your light upon it, you realise it’s a fake body that has been mounted to the wall, its head drooping forward and torso ripped open, viscera hanging and blood dripping into a thick puddle on the ground. You see no key and move on to the next room.

The second classroom is infinitely creepier, a clothed, life-sized doll sat at each desk facing the whiteboard where a projector is showing some sort of satanic ritual, static rippling periodically through the image.

As you walk slowly through the desks, you stare intently at the hands placed in each lap. With faces covered, hands are the most efficient way of determining what’s human and what’s not in a haunted house. Nearing the front of the room, you spot a key on a desk and you creep towards it, the hands of the figure in front of it too lifelike to be a mannequin. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” you mutter under your breath as you reach for the key, grabbing it quickly and backing towards the door without turning away from the figure. The person smirks beneath the hood of their sweatshirt but heeds your warning and doesn’t move as you step backwards into the hallway, closing the door hurriedly. As you turn to head towards the locked door at the end of the corridor, your body collides into something hard and you stumble backwards at the sudden impact.

“Fuck!” You exclaim, recovering quickly from the shock, heart pounding so hard you can hear it in the otherwise silent hallway. Your eyes focus first on dark boots spattered with blood and trail up to a decapitated head grasped by the hair in one hand, and a large machete in the other. The head prop is startlingly realistic. Thick drops of deep red blood trickle slowly down the long, curved blade, dripping onto the floor and creating a dark pool. The individual wears a simple sheep mask and you’re reminded of one of your favourite horror movies, _You’re Next_.

Inching towards the wall, you feel around with your hand until your fingers come in contact with the cool wood. Back to the wall, you skirt around the person and move towards the locked door, keeping them in your line of sight at all times. They turn to watch your movements wordlessly, their intense focus on you sending shivers down your spine and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

Chuckling nervously when your hand finally finds the door to your escape, you blindly try to fit the key in the lock, the harsh click of metal against metal echoing in the corridor.

“Nice costume,” you say with a timid smile. “Great movie.”

The individual continues to watch you and remains silent, fingers flexing around the handle of the large machete. It looks a bit too sharp and deadly for a prop, you note. You can hear their breathing, heavy but muffled by the mask, which shouldn’t be as menacing as it is. 

You feel the moment the key finally fits into the slot and you twist the handle aggressively, shoving the door open with a triumphant cry. The masked individual watches as you close the door swiftly behind you. 

Strong arms wrap around your waist, coming seemingly from the shadows and you gasp in surprise, fists pounding against a broad chest.

“Stop, stop! It’s me,” a deep voice booms, intermingled with laughter.

“Erwin, you fucking bastard!” 

He releases you from his grip and leads you to a door that turns out to be the exit.

“You disappeared!” You say with a pout, shoving Erwin with more force than is probably necessary, although it doesn’t affect him much, the man more than twice your size.

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck abashedly.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted by a sexy cheerleader,” he offers. You roll your eyes in response.

“I hope it was worth it.”

“It turns out she was actually a vengeful spirit and I had to partake in a satanic ritual with the zombie football team.”

You snort, relaxing finally and heading towards a drink stand to buy a Hocus Pocus cocktail, a sinfully delicious mix of pineapple juice, rum, coconut extract and sparkling white wine topped with red food colouring. Erwin gets one for himself as well and you seat yourselves on a nearby bench, sipping your drinks as you watch the passers-by.

“Where are Hange and Mike?” You ask after a minute, realising you haven’t seen them since you’d entered the haunted high school.

Erwin shrugs, finishing his cocktail in one long gulp. 

As if on cue, the two troublemakers burst out from the exit, Mike wearing a bloody football helmet and Hange clutching a mannequin underneath her arm. You and Erwin gape at them as they look frantically for you in the crowd, Hange’s eyes lighting up when they land on you. 

Sprinting over, both are out of breath, their cheeks flushed, most likely a mix of excitement and alcohol. 

“We gotta go!” Hange exclaims as they come to a stop in front of you. Looking over her shoulder, you see a security guard opening the exit and scanning the throng of people, clearly searching for the culprits. It’s obvious the moment he spots Mike and Hange, the two sticking out like sore thumbs with their stolen props. Mike grabs Hange’s wrist and darting away, quickly blending in with the moving mass of park goers. 

Erwin yanks you up from the bench and begins to drag you after them, and you glance over your shoulder to watch as the security guard pushes through groups of people in your direction, the distance closing steadily.

As you turn your head back to face Erwin, your shoulder knocks into someone else’s and you fall backwards into your friend, Erwin catching you easily to stop you from hitting the ground. Looking back to apologise to the person you’ve collided with, your voice catches in your throat as you realise it’s the person in the sheep mask from inside the haunted high school.

“Watch yourself,” Erwin growls at the individual before pulling you away and in the direction of Hange and Mike. You peek over your shoulder to watch as the mysterious stranger watches you in return and you’re unsettled once more.

“They followed me,” you murmur softly, brow furrowing.

“What?” Erwin asks distractedly, neck straining to find your friends. 

“They followed me from inside the high school,” you state, certain it’s the same person. Erwin doesn’t appear to see the issue.

“Maybe they like you,” he jokes, eyes still scanning the crowd. You chew your lip nervously and grip Erwin’s arm just a bit tighter, yanking on it when you finally spot Hange and Mike sharing a caramel apple.

“Someone’s found themselves a secret admirer,” Erwin announces as you approach them. They appear to have ditched their stolen props. Hange looks up at you with a wild grin, a bit of caramel stuck to the tip of her nose.

You hush her before she can comment, swiping at the sticky mess with your thumb and licking it off. 

“Levi’s got some competition then,” Mike snarks, his speech muffled by the candied fruit binding his teeth together.

“There’s nothing to compete with,” you reply indignantly, changing the subject quickly as your cheeks begin to glow. “Can we go on some rides now?”

Five rides, ten games, four drinks and another haunted house later, you and Hange split from the boys to go to the bathroom. She’s nowhere to be found when you exit the stall and wash your hands, so you wander outside in search of her. As you sit on a nearby bench and pull out your phone to text her, that familiar feeling creeps up your spine, a tingling across your skin, urgent and hot. 

Looking up from your screen, your eyes immediately land on the sheep mask and machete, the stranger watching you from across the clearing. Your blood freezes. They’re actually following you. 

“You ready?” Hange appears in front of you so suddenly that you startle with a cry and stand so fast that you go light-headed and your vision almost blacks out. You crane your neck to peer over her shoulder, but the person is gone and you’re not sure if that leaves you feeling better or worse.

“You okay?” Hange asks, glancing over her shoulder in an attempt to figure out what you’re looking at. She sees nothing.

“One of the people from the first haunted house has been following me,” you say hesitantly.

“I’m sure they’re just doing their job,” Hange reassures you, linking her arm with yours and leading you towards another drink stand.

“Following me for the past hour? Hange, that’s more than doing their job,” you insist, even as you let her shove yet another drink into your hand.

“These people are hired solely to scare us,” Hange reasons, waving the boys over. “I’m sure they do it to everyone! Anyways, you have all of us.”

Erwin positions himself between the two of you, an arm wrapped around your necks. You both struggle under his weight.

“It’s time for the Dead Lands,” Erwin says dramatically, steering you in the direction of the special entrance.

Hange drags her feet, thumbs twiddling anxiously.

“Do we have to?” She groans. Erwin’s arm tightens around her, his grip strong.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he practically sings. “Come on, Hange, it’s the best part of the park.”

Mike nods in acquiescence, a wicked smile spreading across his cheeks.

“It’s the only place they can do whatever they want to us,” he says excitedly, hands rubbing together. “We have to.”

Hange hangs her head in defeat as she reluctantly lets Erwin pull her into the line for entrance into the Dead Lands, the only way to get in a five-minute train ride through a dark tunnel. In this section of the park, the employees can do exactly as Mike has said—touch, pick up, carry, drag. You each sign a waiver as you wait to be admitted.

As you move up to next in line, you hear a familiar voice and turn around to see a small brunette making her way through the crowd.

“Excuse me…I’m so sorry, do you mind? Thank you so much!”

“Sophie!” You call, reaching out a hand and pulling her into your group as she shuffles closer. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, everyone,” she sighs, signing a waiver quickly as you’re ushered forward. 

“Two at a time, please,” a park employees mumbles as he checks your wristbands. Sophie makes to move to the back of your group but you catch her by the wrist and pull her to stand next to Erwin instead.  
“You were here first, I don’t mind going on my own,” she urges, brow creased.

You shoot her a wide grin, patting her gently on the shoulder.

“Please, Soph, I insist.” You move to the back of the group before she can resist. 

You watch from behind Hange and Mike as Sophie returns Erwin’s warm smile. He climbs into the small car that approaches, sticking a hand out for Sophie to hold on to as she follows him on-board. Hange and Mike get on the next one and are whisked off and into the tunnel. You climb into the next car by yourself and wait for your turn.

As you enter the tunnel, you’re taken through a series of surprisingly cheesy scenes from various classics like _Psycho_, _IT_, _House of 1000 Corpses_, _The Exorcist_ and _Frankenstein_. The animatronics look old and dusty, their movements halted and unnatural. Up ahead, Hange’s wails echo through the dark and you chuckle to yourself. 

Approaching the end of the tunnel, the ride jolts suddenly and comes to a stop, the lights blinking off and drowning you in pitch black and darkness. All you can hear is the thumping of your heart. You figure Mike and Hange have already exited the tunnel otherwise the latter definitely would have made some sort of commotion.

A voice crackles through a speaker above your head.

“Please remain seated, there is no cause for alarm. We will have the ride functioning again momentarily. We apologise for any inconvenience.”

You sigh and sink back into your seat. You focus on slowing your heart rate, breathing steadily in and out, letting your chest rise and fall steadily. So absorbed are you in your task at hand that you don’t notice the quiet plod of footsteps that disturb the silence. Holding your breath, your ears perk as the shuffling grows closer and you become rapidly aware of a presence behind you. 

“Hello?” You call into the darkness. The noise stops and you hold your breath again, listening intently. You hear nothing.

You’re just imagining it, you think. That person from earlier had gotten into your head so badly that now you’re paranoid and hallucinating. 

Scoffing at yourself, you slouch further into the seat and pull out your phone to text Hange. As you turn on the screen, you find that—shocker—you have no service. You let out a frustrated exhale and wait silently.

You hear another shuffle behind you, distant, but there. You hold your breath again and wait, met with silence once more. As your lungs begin to burn and you feel your face heating up, the need to breath pounding insistently against your chest, the footsteps return but this time they’re hard and fast, growing closer and closer. Determined.  
There’s a whisper of quick breathing other than your own. You straighten instantly in your seat, heart pounding as you begin to tremble, your skin growing cold and clammy as goose bumps rise across the surface.

“Hello?” You shout again, voice shaking. The lights flash back on and the ride jolts back into motion, moving forward slowly and bringing you towards the exit. Peaking over the back of your seat, you see nothing along the track behind you even as your pulse continues to race.

Hange, Mike, Erwin and Sophie are waiting for you at the exit, laughing and chatting as if nothing had happened. At the sight of your expression, Sophie grabs your hand, helping you out of the small cart.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

You drag her back over to the group and tug on Erwin’s sleeve. 

“There was someone else in the tunnel,” you say urgently. Erwin smiles at you and pats your head in what he must think is a reassuring manner.

“Well, there were other people also coming into the Dead Lands,” he tells you as your group begins to walk further inside.

You frown at him while Sophie squeezes your shoulder gently. She still looks concerned.

“I’m not stupid, Erwin,” you reply, annoyed. “There was someone walking around in there. I think it was the person from before.”

He comes to a stop, placing both hands on either of your shoulders and bending his neck until he’s eye level. His blue eyes are so bright and piercing, it’s hard for you to maintain direct contact. 

“It was probably whoever was fixing the ride,” he informs you calmly, gaze unwavering. He waits until you look him in the eyes once more and smiles at you. “You’re fine. We’re all here with you.”

You chew the inside of your cheek hesitantly before pulling away.

“Okay.”

Your group continues on its (relatively) merry way.  
_______________________________

You stop at a stand to grab a cup of water and the crew lingers behind, speculating excitedly about which attraction you should visit first. As you try to calm your nerves a bit more, you wave them on. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys,” you assure them, the corner of your mouth lifting in to a small smile. Sophie hesitates but is ultimately dragged away by Erwin as they consider their options.

A few minutes later, you feel a bit better, the water sobering you up just a little bit. Your limbs are still numb, your skin buzzing, but you’re calmer now, less jittery. 

You text the group to find out where they’ve wandered off to but no one responds. Following along the dimly lit path, you spy a tall blonde entering a house labelled _Hell’s Mouth_ and you hurry to meet up with your friends. As you climb the steps two at a time, you hear a scream from inside. That must be Hange, you think.

Entering the foyer, you listen for the group and hear footsteps down a hallway to your right and you dart inside in an attempt to catch them. You find yourself in maze of mirrors, laughter and footsteps reverberating through the room ahead of you.

“Wait up, you guys!” You call out, feeling your way deeper into the labyrinth. You try not the panic as you continue to find yourself in dead ends, the sounds of your friends growing distant. Your Fitbit must be having a field day with your constant erratic heartrate today, you think. 

Something flashes in the corner of your eye, a figure in the mirror’s reflection. You freeze, watching intently, waiting. A flash of white zooms by. You spin around, unsure of where you’d just come from and see the sheep mask in front of you. You turn back around and feel around frantically, colliding several times into the confusing glass. You hear the thud of footsteps behind you. Quick and even.

You find the door and slam it shut behind you, gaze flitting around to find the closest exit, but there are none in sight. The hallway ahead of you has about a dozen doors and you pick one at random, slipping through it quickly and continuing through the house.

Further in, your nerves begin to get the best of you once more. The sudden, screeching sound effects that trigger each time you enter a new room are grating on your ears and every animatronic that pops out from the shadows makes your skin crawl. You desperately want to find the exit, but each hallway seems to bring you deeper and deeper into what feels like the depths of hell. You can’t even remember how you’d gotten separated from the rest of the group. 

As you slip through a new door and into what looks like a walk-in freezer, you hear the faint scrape of metal being dragged across the floor. Closing the door quietly behind you, you look around for a place to hide. Bodies wrapped in plastic crowd the freezer, dangling from the ceiling impaled on large meat hooks. The air is cold and you can see your breath turn to mist as it drifts out from between your parted lips.

The ominous noise grows louder, coming to a stop outside the freezer door and you quickly back into the corner, holding a body in front of yours. The door creaks open slowly and someone steps inside.

The bloody machete is held loosely in one hand, the sheep mask covered in a spatter of blood. You shiver in the cold air of the room and try not to make any noise, but it’s so fucking freezing in the room that you can’t stop that trembles that course through you. The chain supporting the body you’re using to shield yourself from sight jostles, the links jingling softly in the eerie silence. You curse yourself and suck in a breath. 

A large, gloved hand creeps into view, shoving the prop out of the way and leaving you exposed. The masked stranger stands menacingly before you and your hands curl into fists, ready to defend yourself.

“What the fuck do you want?” You ask angrily.

The mask is removed then, pulled up from the chin to reveal Levi’s shit-eating grin on his stupidly handsome face. The hood of his sweatshirt falls backwards, his dark hair slicked back attractively, and he lets the mask fall to the floor.

“Levi,” you gasp, relief flooding through you and quickly replaced by anger. 

“You shit head!” You smack him on the chest as his hands trail across your waist to drag you closer. Placing your palms against his shoulders, you try to put distance between your bodies, but his grip is firm and you can feel the heat of his hands through your shirt.

“You scared the shit out of me,” you tell him, your voice accusing. He must be able to tell that you’re being serious because he leans forward, enveloping you in his arms and nuzzling his nose against the curve of your jaw. His warm breath tickles your skin.

“I’m sorry,” he says, placing a gentle kiss against you neck and then moving up to suck your earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently and sending a shudder up your spine.

Your eyes slide closed and it takes every ounce of self-control to push back against his shoulders. He leans back, lids heavy and pupils blown. You can’t help but let your eyes wander to his lush lips, wet and parted. You force your gaze back up to his.

“You’ve been following me all night. I thought you were working?”

Levi frowns at that, brow creasing. 

“I’ve been working here part-time,” he explains. “But I haven’t been following you. I’ve been in this house all night. All Dead Lands employees have to stay within the boundaries of the Dead Lands.”

You frown in turn, confused. 

“But I saw you. With the sheep mask and machete,” you say slowly. “We ran into each other in the haunted high school.”

Levi tilts his head, also confused. His lips turn down further to deepen his frown. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, I’ve been here all night, you can check the security feed.”

You grow silent, mind racing. It wouldn’t be like Levi to lie, but if he’s actually telling the truth, then who’s the other person in the sheep mask? The cogs in your brain click.

“I’m here now, anyways,” Levi says softly, closing the distance between your bodies and pressing his lips against yours. As he licks at the seam of your mouth to slip his tongue into yours, your mind goes blank and you hum against him, flipping your positions to press him back into the wall. 

Nibbling at his lips, you trail your hands down his abdomen and deftly undo his pants, slipping one down the front to massage his growing erection. You can feel him hot and heavy through his briefs and you move your mouth to his neck, sucking and biting a bruise into the tender flesh. You can feel the moan that pushes its way up his throat as it vibrates beneath your lips and you increase the pressure of your ministrations. 

You kneel then, pushing his trousers down as you descend. As you pull him out of his boxers, you grin up at him, lips red and swollen. Levi groans at the sight, combing a hand through your hair and caressing your cheek with the other. You lean forward to flick your tongue against his slit, swirling it around the head before taking his entire length into your mouth, your eyes tearing as it hits the back of your throat. Bobbing your head up and down, you suck rhythmically, adding pressure against the vein on the underside of his cock with every pull back. 

Glancing up through your lashes, you watch the small puffs of mist that Levi exhales with every breath, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

You move one of your hands to grip the base of Levi’s dick, moving your mouth down to take one of his balls into your hot mouth, sucking and laving gently with your tongue. He emits a guttural groan deep from his chest, his fingers tightening in your hair, the sting sending heat pooling into your groin as he pulls you up and pushes you into the wall, his mouth insistent against yours.

Levi hooks his thumbs under the edge of your skirt, sliding it up and over your hips. He removes your panties quickly and with ease, pocketing them and lifting you before you can protest. 

You hiss, neck straining back as your bare skin presses against the freezing wall, the cold metal burning against your flesh. Wrapping your legs around Levi’s waist, you push your upper back hard against the wall, bringing your crotch closer to his and distancing your ass from the searing metal. With one arm supporting you between the wall and his body, Levi slips his other hand between your thighs, his nimble fingers swiping through your slick heat to come to rest on your clit. He leans forward to kiss you again, your moans muffled against his lips as he rubs maddening circles over your sensitive nubs. Pleasure shoots through you, nerves on fire and your body trembling. You writhe against him, hips undulating at the feel of his fingers entering you, pumping in and out as his palm grinds against your bundle of nerves. 

Pulling back from Levi’s lips, you press your forehead to his, your eyes fluttering closed and your jaw going slack.

“Do you have a condom?” You ask breathlessly. He places you back on the floor in response, reaching around to his back pocket.

“Are you sure you want to?” He asks as he pulls out a condom. 

You give him a pointed look.

“Don’t make me beg you.”

Levi laughs in response, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind seeing you on your knees again,” he replies slyly, brows wiggling playfully. 

Impatient, you snatch the packet from his hand and tear it open, rolling it hurriedly over his erection. You turn around and place your palms against the wall, arching your back and sticking your ass out, shaking it wantonly.

“Come on,” you breathe, looking back at him over your shoulder, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

A groan of anguish escapes from Levi and he grabs your hips in a vice-like grip, fingertips digging into the supple flesh. Pushing his pelvis into your ass, Levi ruts against you, his hard cock sliding over the apex of your thighs as you squirm beneath him. You squeeze your legs together to apply pressure to his movements and his hold tightens before he pulls away and drops a hand down to align himself with your slick entrance.

Levi pushes in slowly to allow you time to adjust, stopping only when he’s bottomed out, his skin hot against your own. You contract your muscles around him teasingly and elicit another moan. You begin to move of your own accord, thrusting against him to fuck yourself on his rigid cock. The sharp slaps of skin on skin echo within the room as you push back against him, the backs of your thighs smacking repeatedly into his. 

You reach down between your thighs to massage your clit, but Levi bats your hand away quickly, replacing it with his own. His touch is simultaneously soft and rough, his dexterous fingers sending sparks shooting through your clit. You stop thrusting back onto his dick to grind harder into his caresses, your skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, strands of hair sticking to your neck. All you can concentrate on are his fingers as tingles shoot up your spine, a hot pressure building near your tailbone.

At the sound of his name dropping from your lips in half sigh, half mewl, the hand still clutching your hip tightens enough to leave bruises. You cry out in pleasure as he continues to fuck you, pulling out to the tip and driving back in, your tight cunt throbbing around him. 

Your knees begin to shake, your thighs burning as you attempt to remain standing, but the pressure in the base of your spine is building and your skin feels as if it’s been set on fire. Levi leans forward, his broad chest pressing into your back, and bites gently into the flesh of your neck. The pain shoots straight through your core and your orgasm takes you by surprise, exploding through you so intensely that all around you becomes silent, your ears ringing.

Levi’s hips stutter as your walls contract around him and send him over the edge, tumbling over just behind you. He finishes in long, slow strokes, coming to a stop but not letting go. Levi can feel the aftershocks of your orgasm as you tremble underneath him, your pussy fluttering around him sporadically. He waits a moment before stepping back and removing the condom, tying it quickly and wrapping it loosely in a tissue.

Fixing your skirt, you give him a look, eyebrow raised, before a crooked smile pulls at your lips.

“You can hold onto those,” you say in reference to your underwear. “As long as you promise not to let me flash anyone.”

Levi grins in response, head tilting in a nod.

“Deal.”

He grabs your hand and leads you out of the house, disposing of the condom discreetly before calling Erwin.

“Are you allowed to just leave?” You ask wryly.

“My shift ended ten minutes ago,” Levi replies.

You find your friends at a bar within the Dead Lands, the four idiots so drunk their speech is slurred and they’re swaying on their feet.

“There you are!” Hange cries as she launches towards you and wraps her arms tightly around your neck. Mike, Erwin and Sophie wave at you from behind her. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you, I was starting to get worried!”

You pull back and pat Hange’s head reassuringly and fix her glasses which have been knocked askew.

“I found a friend,” you tell her, tone mischievous and lips twitching.

Hange turns to say something to Levi but her words catch in her throat as she takes in the sight of your hands, fingers interlaced. Her eyes narrow at first, a look of confusion passing over her face, quickly replaced by understanding and then sheer excitement, her dark eyes widening. You can practically feel the energy radiating off of her. As she opens her mouth to exclaim, Levi stops her.

“Oi, shitty glasses,” he barks, a frown forming. “Isn’t it time for another drink?”

Hange pouts a bit but then turns her attention back to you and she’s got a glint her eyes, one you find both humorous and terrifying. 

“We’ll discuss later,” she says, re-joining the group.

Levi pulls you over to the bar to order drinks and you hop onto a stool while you wait to be served. Levi follows suit, hooking a foot around one of the legs of your stool to pull you close enough that your thighs are touching, his thick, muscular legs entrapping yours. He places a warm palm against you, fingers toying with the hem of your skirt. You grin at the display of affection and lean your cheek into your hand, elbow resting on the wooden bar.

“So, you’re working here part-time?” You ask once more.

“Yeah,” comes his toneless response.

“Out of all the places, why _Hell Fest_?”

He shrugs and doesn’t respond.

“It’s only here for a couple weekends,” you say curiously, brow furrowing. “Wouldn’t it be more worth your time to work somewhere that’s in town permanently?”

“Do you really want to know?” He asks as he hands the bartender his card in return for your drinks.

“Really want to know what?” You question, taking a long sip of your gin and tonic, the bitter taste of gin biting at your taste buds and eased by the sugary sweet tonic.

“I was going to wait to surprise you,” he says simply, taking a swig of his whiskey nonchalantly. “You mentioned you never got to see _Hereditary_ while it was in theatres even though it’s your favourite film, so I agreed to work at _Hell Fest_ for my uncle. In return, he’s letting us use his movie theatre for a night.”

Your jaw drops and you’re unsure of how to respond. Your mind is racing a mile a minute. He glances up at you when you say nothing.

“I thought it’d make a decent first date,” he says as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Levi,” you breathe, your heart pounding. “That’s not a decent first date.”

He quirks an eyebrow questioningly but waits for you to finish.

“That’s an amazing one!” You cry, clapping your hands together like a gleeful child. “Are you serious? That would be like, the best date ever.”

Levi smiles at you and you grab his face suddenly, pulling him into a heated kiss, your lips moving possessively over his as your tongues slide together. You can taste the fiery burn of whiskey in his mouth and while you’re definitely not a fan of the abhorrent spirit, you find you don’t mind as much when you taste it off of him.

You last a solid twenty minutes at the bar with your friends before you’re consumed by the need to absolutely ravage Levi. You’ve completely forgotten about the masked stranger and all you can focus on is the heat radiating off of Levi every time you brush against each other. You practically drag him out of the bar, not even bothering to say goodbye to your friends. A brief text will do.

You endure the painstaking five minute tunnel ride that brings you back to the mainland, but you and Levi find ways to enjoy the quick trip. It takes him a moment to get up and out of the car and the park employee operating the ride gives him a funny look. 

You laugh behind your hand and Levi scowls at you, although there’s no malice underneath it.

“It’s the last weekend anyways,” you remind him, squeezing his hand tightly.

Making your way quickly to the carnival exit, you and Levi are blissfully unaware of the figure trailing behind you, blending easily into the crowd.

They watch from the shadows as you and Levi leave the park and get into an Uber, the car headlights growing smaller as you move further and further into the distance.

A small card is held delicately in a gloved hand, the dark leather distorted by splashes of a deep red substance, bits browning as it slowly dries. A thumb swipes over a drop of red on the rectangular piece of plastic, a tiny photo of your smiling face revealed as the smudge is wiped away. Your ID is tucked away into a pocket alongside the used condom as the figure melts into the shadows, the sheep mask slowly enshrouded in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you've made it to the end, thank you, once again for reading!!! I love each and every one of you.
> 
> Also, just wanted to take a moment to plug my two other SnK fics that are currently in progress if you haven't read them already.
> 
> The first is [Fire Walk With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554286/chapters/5678909). I've been writing that baby since 2014 which is WILD to me. Takes place in SnK universe and follows canon plot for the most part, with the exception of reader's back story and probably the ending, which I'm not even close to writing yet.
> 
> The second is [White Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589722/chapters/48882329) which is a modern AU in which reader works in a coffee shop, is broke and starts selling drugs for king pin Erwin. Except reader loves Levi and Erwin is a sociopath creep.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much again, I love you <3


End file.
